Dante Rothschild
The Captain of Team Roadbuster and longtime rival of Valerie Eisenfaust, Dante Rothschild is a very boisterous individual who manages to enrapture the audience with his powerful personality on the battlefield. Name: Dante Sullivan Rothschild Species/Form: Blaziken Type: Fire/Fighting Ability: Speed Boost Hold Item: '''Focus Sash '''Gender: Male Age: 21 Physical description: Dante is a rather tall mon, standing at about 6'6”, though this is average for a Blaziken such as himself. His hair is roughly waist length, and well cared for, but near the top he has quite a bit of ruffledness that makes it looks like he has a pseudo-mullet. His eyes, the irises a deep sapphire in color contrasting against the warm yellow of his sclera, are quite striking and one of his memorable features. Dante is currently at peak physical condition, with a fit, muscled form. His wrists are usually coated with a layer of soot and ash due to how often his wrist-flames become active (considering his fights, is VERY often). He sports a number of scars about his torso and abdomen, as well as a large number of scars on his left leg. For clothing, he usually is seen wearing jeans, a short white t-shirt, and his favorite red and white jacket. On occasion, he'll have a Focus Sash wrapped about his head like a bandana. Personality: Dante is brash, firebrand, and boisterous. The bird is rather (in)famous, for shouting a rousing speech at his own teammates prior to actual matches they may partake in. As such, he's not exactly the most normal of people, and does fail a tad when it comes to social gatherings. However, it can't be denied that he is rather charismatic and inspiring with his “Never Give Up” attitude. He promotes teamwork, though desires that each of his teammates be able to fight individually. As a team leader, Dante is persistent and tenacious, yet while these are desirable traits, he often does end up rubbing someone the wrong way. He also tends to be a bit forceful and bullish at times, his lack of social awareness often being the cause. This has not earned him too many friends, though for some reason, his current friends find him rather charming and silly. In his little circle of friends, there is one whom he sees as his Rival: Valerie Eisenfaust. The fights between these two are known for their ability to set the crowd off. And while Dante has come out on top for a number of them, Valerie's tenacity matches Dante's, and neither give up in their fights. On top of being diehard rivals, they are also great friends. This being said, Dante does suffer from PTSD and depression due to a traumatic event that occurred in his youth. Thankfully, with daily supplications of meds, physical activity, and Dante's own tenacity, his symptoms are kept to a minimum. Though he does have moments of downtime where he becomes rather melancholy. Despite his social ineptitude, Dante also shows surprising intellect: his grades are rather high, and shows a penchant for being able to think on the fly in combat. Dante did not have the average childhood by any means at all. In fact, despite his loving family and rather normal school life, the Blaziken went through a lot. Dante was always a bit of a social shut in, often studying rather than going out and being social, leading to him having few friends. One of the few people he would actively go out with was his brother, Maxwell Rothschild. Dante idolized his brother, who had been the captain of the PCC's Hall of Fame teams; Team Pale Riders, to the point of worship. He often worked to imitate the Typhlosion's look and style, as well as his tendency to break out into heroic posing and speeches. Then, disaster struck when Dante entered high-school. His mother died in a fatal car accident, forcing his father to work extra shifts. Because of this, the recently graduated Maxwell ended up staying home to take care of Dante while his father was at work and their sister was studying abroad. Though life became a bit difficult for the Rothschilds, Dante endured, his brother's selfless care for him solidifying the bond between them. It was during this time that Dante had managed to make friends (and become long time rivals) with Valerie Eisenfaust. However, as Dante entered his junior year of high-school, tragedy struck again. One day while his brother and he were walking along a hiking trail along Mt. Chimney, an unexplained rock-slide occurred. Too wide to escape, both boys would have perished... if not for Maxwell. As the rocks fell among them, the Typhlosion grabbed his brother and forced him against the cliff-face, shielding his younger brother's body with his own as rocks crashed against his back. One of the boulders splintered and drove a long slab of stone into the Typhlosion, piercing a lung, while another smashed into his back, breaking his spine. As the rock-slide ended, Dante pulled his brother out of the rubble, calling an ambulance as he did so. He pulled his brother out of the rock, trying to keep him stable. Unfortunately, it was far too late: Maxwell pulled his brother close, whispering his final words to him, and passed. Dante never quite recovered from the loss of his brother, eventually being diagnosed with PTSD and depression. It became so bad at one point that he nearly attempted suicide, an act that was stopped by Valerie and Krys Eisenfaust. With Krys's help (and with a liberal application of yelling and ass-kicking from Valerie), the pair started to get Dante on his feet. He is now seeing a therapist, taking meds, and now is working to fight his PTSD and depression. Grade level: Senior Major/Minor: Professional Battling/Theater Team: Roadbuster Other members: Ruka Alomar, Mohyla Hrobstovky, Melanie Altiac Role/Purpose on team: Captain (Sweeper in 4 on 4 matches) Strategy: Dante's fighting style focuses highly on fast, devastating strikes, aiming to take out his foes before they know what is coming. Should his foe survive his early onslaught, he switches tactics and focuses on trying to get his foes riled up and angry, working to tire them out. He focuses highly on the early-fight and the end-game, but his mid-fight tactics suffer because of this as he either likes to finish a match quickly, or drag it out long enough to tire out his foe. Moveset Starter Vacuum Wave Aerial Ace Blast Burn Blaze Kick Freshmon (Semester 1) Dynamic Punch: Acrobatics Freshmon (Semester 2) Endure Brick Break Sophomore (Semester 1) Ice Punch Thunder Punch Sophomore (Semester 2) Mirror Move: ''Similar to how he reads his foes through use of Taunt, Dante is able to copy a move used against him within a minute after it is used. Often, he uses this as a sneak attack to catch his foe off guard, as many are often unable to prepare themselves for their move used against them. ''Counter Junior (Semester 1) Work Up: Fairly self explanitory. With a series of breathing techniques, Dante works himself up to the point where he's more focused and able to hit harder with all of his moves. Taunt: One of the more infamous moves in Dante's arsenal, if only for how it is used. When in the moment of combat, Dante somehow manages to read his opponent to the point where he is able to predict the very next sentence they are going to say. This is followed by him pointing at his foe, and then loudly stating: "Next you're going to say...!" followed by a seemingly random saying. However, no sooner does he finish his sentence, his foe yells at him, saying exactly what he'd said they say. Enraged or confused, his foe will then focus on punching him in the face, forgetting to use any non attack moves. Junior (Semester 2) Flame Charge Hi-Jump Kick Senior (Semester 1) Sky Uppercut Brave Bird Strengths: *Combat: Dante's speed is his strength. He's able to out maneuver most of his foes, and usually is the first to strike. His use of his speed has also influenced his tactics: he prefers to make things up on the fly rather than prepare a plan beforehand. Despite his showboating tendencies, however, he has been shown to a rather effective leader when the dice are down. *Academic: Dante is a studious Blaziken, able to quickly disseminate a lesson taught and master the material in a short period of time when it comes to certain classes. He's at the top of his class in Calculus and Creative Theater. *Social: Dante's strength here is his ability to be quite amicable when he fights with someone he can match. He also tends to take a big brother mentor role with certain Freshmon, often helping those who seem to be on their own. Weaknesses: ''' *Combat: Because of his tendency to prefer thinking on the fly, Dante often goes off on his own in team fights, assisting where he can rather than sticking together with the team despite his insistence that the whole team work together. He also has some points where he gets too cocky and slips up, resulting in a usually hilarious moment where he ends up buried in the wall. *Academic: Dante cannot into foreign languages, and has nearly failed every one he has taken. He also has a difficult time handing his homework in on time. *Social: Dante can be a jerk sometimes. A real jerk. His brash, sometimes insulting way of talking has cost him several friends, and he seems to not have his brain-to-mouth filter working. '''Current Classes: #Calculus #Creative Theater #Automotive Repair #Hoenn History Interesting Fluff